The Dynamic Duo
by Kian-Rai Delcam
Summary: The Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. Arguably, the most powerful duo in the Galaxy. However, they were not always two incredibly powerful Jedi, they were once Master and Padawan. What happened in Anakin's padawan days, and how in the Force did Obi-Wan manage to not kill the boy? A series of one shots surrounding the pair, some humorous, some dark. Rated T for safety purposes.
1. Grapes and Lightsabers

**A/N: I swear, I'm still working on Fufilling a Prophecy, pinky promise! I just decided, while driving through Wyoming this weekend (if I ever become a Sith, I'm destroying that state first! That state is the most boring state in the country!) to explore the Light Side a bit, and who better to do that with than my favorite duo, Obi-Wan and Anakin! I will be exploring Anakin's younger days as a Padawan but am open to suggestion! I would say this actually happened in my story, but only Anakin remembers it. Leave a review or a PM, tell me what to do next and what I can do better! Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **Legal Jargon: I do not own Star Wars (it belongs to Disney and George Lucas). *insert snarky comment on how I could have here***

 _ **Lightsaber Woes**_

 _After a long day training Anakin, Obi-Wan sends his Padawan away to eat dinner in their room. As Obi-Wan returns from a insufferable meeting with the Council, he is shocked to find the boy silent and his current emotion is one of panic, with some pain. He looks around his apartment, only to find his apprentice in a very maddening state._

Obi-Wan was most certainly not considering Force choking the boy, not at all. He may be the most insufferable Padawan imaginable to the other Jedi, but not to him. Obi-Wan was cool and collected, taking Anakin's (blasted) curiosity in stride and was taking advantage of the moment to teach Anakin, not scold or be condescending toward him. No, not at all, for it would be most unbecoming of a Jedi Knight. "Master! Help! My fingers are stuck!"

"You got them in the lightsaber, you can get them out, my young padawan."

"But, Masteeeeer! It hurts!" The eleven year old boy whines.

"Then maybe next time, you won't stick your fingers in a weapon! By the Force, Anakin, what possessed you to do such a thing?" Obi-Wan asks exasperated. This was the third time today Anakin has gotten "stuck" in something.

"I dropped my gwape Indy emitter thing." Anakin mumbles, his ears turning red.

"I'm sorry, what? Anakin, a Jedi does not mumble." Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was never this bad as a Padawan or youngling!

"I dropped my grape in the emmitor matrix! Happy?!" Anakin snaps, his voice a high pitched whine.

Obi-Wan pauses, not sure he heard that correctly. "You did what to my lightsaber, Anakin?" His voice dangerously quiet.

"Well, I still had some grapes left over from dinner so I wanted to see if they were big enough to be balanced on top of it but they weren't and it fell and I tried to get it so you wouldn't be mad and I'm sorry, Master, I'm real sorry!" By the end of Anakin's rant, his eyes start watering and he begins sniffing.

At the sight of his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, Obi-Wan finally relents and moves to help his Padawan. "It's alright, Anakin. We all make mistakes." His firm hands grabs Anakin's small ones, and gently grasps the lightsaber, ready to pull. "Did I tell you about the time I was chased by an angry Wookie at your age?"

Anakin smiles softly, "No, but I wouldn't be surprised with all the times I've saved you!"

"Maybe I should free your fingers by igniting it, hmmm young one?" Obi-Wan laughs.

Anakin quickly shakes his head, temporarily gullible. "No!"

* * *

 _ **Nightmares**_

 _It is 0200 in the morning standard time. Night has fallen on the Jedi Temple and all inside are at peace, except for one young Padawan. Determined to expel the nightmares, Anakin sets out on a mission, but he will need his master to aid him on his quest._

"Master?"

Obi-Wan instantly awakens, sure there is some kind of trouble when his young Padawan awakens him in the middle of the night. His momentary panic brushed aside, he observes the ten year old boy, takes note of Anakin's tear streaked face, his trembling upper lip, his ruffled, short hair, and his exhausted blue eyes. Obi-Wan sits up in his bed, "Anakin, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Anakin approaches Obi-Wan's bedside before answering. He drags one foot after a tired another. Slightly clumsy in his exhaustion, he almost stumbles over a stray boot in Obi-Wan's room. "Well, um, Master, I, uh, had a nightmare."

Obi-Wan's concerned face softens into understanding. Force sensitive children often had severe nightmares, especially at Anakin's age. Many Jedi believe that these nightmares were visions of the futures, even if the youngling or Padawan would never witness the event. They often faded away with age. With Anakin's midi-c

hlorian count, he was surprised the boy didn't have more nightmares. "Well, Anakin, sit down and tell me what happened."

The little blonde boy jumps up onto Obi-Wan's bed and looks his father-figure in his gray-blue eyes. Tears spring up in his eyes again, and Obi-Wan can feel the regret and grief washing off of the boy in waves. Obi-Wan takes up the role of mentor again, and kindly admonishes his Padawan. "Release your emotions to the Force, Anakin."

Obi-Wan is proud (and a bit surprised) when Anakin instantly follows his command. "In my dream, I turned to the Dark Side, and…. and…..I ki….I killed you, Master! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to! I swear! I will never attack you! I promise!" By the time Anakin is done relaying his dream, he is crying again.

Obi-Wan knows what to say right away, somehow. "Anakin, our dreams are not always visions of what is to come. Rather, our dreams may be what we fear the most or of what may come to be if we do not follow the Code carefully. Take your nightmare for what it is, a dream, nothing more and most certainly nothing less. We must take care to push aside our fear of these dreams so that they may never become reality."

Obi-Wan senses Anakin's relief at his assertion but he can sense, as well as see, Anakin's fear of having another nightmare. "Anakin, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Anakin's response to Obi-Wan's question is to jump into his bed and snuggle under the covers, right next to his mentor. Anakin most certainly never accidentally kicked Obi-Wan in a rather sensitive area. Even if he did, Obi-Wan made no noise to acknowledge the fact. Anakin also never smiled at the happy accident for he was far too grateful. Completely. And Anakin most certainly did not wake up on Master Kenobi's chest, snuggled into his robes while Obi-Wan smiled tiredly.


	2. Trust and Peace

_**Gundarks and Trust**_

Anakin's silence was disturbing, to say the very least. The normally verbose teenager was certainly not a man (or boy) of few words, and he never shied away from expressing his feelings on any subject, no matter the inappropriateness of it. Most Jedi Masters would likely relish in the sudden silence; perhaps the blonde haired Padawan had finally found the meaning behind Force-blessed silence. Obi-Wan would certainly like too. Yet, he could not shake the feeling that something was very utterly wrong. Maybe it was the Force that guided his next action, or perhaps it was something different, something parental. Who was he to decide which? "Anakin, why are you being so quiet? This isn't like you."

Anakin glances at his Master, eyes downcast though level with his Master's own. The nearly 16 year old was already as tall as him, and he was growing every day it seemed. Obi-Wan suppressed his sudden nostalgia for the little, outspoken, stubborn, yet sometimes adorable, compassionate, and sweet boy that Anakin was growing out of. And it certainly did not help when he had to ask Anakin for assistance with reaching a spice in the back of the cabinet. Anakin's sudden spike of fear broke Obi-Wan free of his musings. With a start, Obi-Wan realizes he had been waiting for Anakin's response for over a minute now. He turns his body fully to face the boy (nearly a man now) sitting rigidly on the couch. "Anakin?"

Anakin seems to jolt out of a deep meditation, though Obi-Wan knew that Anakin rarely, if ever, meditated. "I'm sorry, Master, what was the question?" His blue eyes shine, the emotions fading away from his Force signature.

"I had asked if you were feeling alright? Are you quite well?"

Anakin nods after a moment's hesitation. As time progressed and the teenager aged, Obi-Wan had noticed Anakin did not seem to trust him as much. It worried Obi-Wan, even as he remembered going through this with Qui-Gon. It was likely just a stage, and he still trusted Anakin to come to him with any real problems. It went without saying that Anakin saw him as a father-figure. "I'm fine, Master. Just tired. Still recovering from that nest of gundarks, I suppose."

Obi-Wan sees the teasing glint in Anakin's sky-blue eyes and allows the deflection to pass without comment. Trust was key in a Master-Padawan relationship, and he trusted Anakin would approach him when he was ready, as he always has done. "Hmm...yes. Vanqor certainly was tiresome. I do believe the gundarks quite liked you."

Anakin smiles that Force-damned smile of his, almost as if he knew something his master did not. "I could live without them, if I'm being honest with you, Master. Next time, let me arrange the introductions with the wildlife."

"Ahhh, yes. I'll keep that in mind. Especially since I have the scar to remind me that your, shall we say, rescues aren't quite yet expertly done," Obi-Wan adopts the tone of a diplomat, not dissimilar to what he did when Anakin was a young boy who needed a laugh.

Anakin rolls his eyes, "Your fault, not mine."

Obi-Wan allows a laugh to escape, one rarely used during these stressful times. Things would be normal between them again soon. Anakin would be a Knight in a few years, perhaps with his own cheeky Padawan. Trust would return of it's own accord. After all, Anakin was very much like Obi-Wan in his younger days. A ray of hope shines through the window, the cloudy Coruscanti sky revealing a setting sun. The Council's fears of Anakin's turn would be for naught, and he would honor Qui-Gon's memory by completing Anakin's training. However, he never thought he would gain a brother from this experience.

* * *

 _ **There is No Emotion**_

Obi-Wan first rid the apartment he and Qui-Gon shared of Master Qui-Gon's clothes. Tossed haphazardly into the recycler, they quickly disappeared, along with his smell. Soon to follow was the rich aromas of his Master's many teas and spices. Each was carefully packed into a box and sent to Master Secura, a Jedi of refined tastes who could appreciate the various tastes and scents. Obi-Wan did so stoically this early morning in the Temple, shortly after his new charge left for his first classes. If the door chime went off several times, he did not notice. There is no contemplation, only duty.

Obi-Wan set to work on his Master's various collections next. The fragile glass paperweights, each with an artfully crafted design swirling throughout the translucent material, were ignored as he packed these carefully into another box. Even the paperweight from Bandomeer. Many of these were priceless, and he knew Madame Nu would appreciate them for her archives. If only she would accept them. When the box was returned by a padawan, Obi-Wan tossed the note and shoved the box into his old closet, now belonging to Anakin. Force knew the boy was too short to reach the tallest shelf, and Obi-Wan could find a place for them later.

As Obi-Wan set to cleaning the apartment in preparation for Anakin's return, he ignored the time that passed. There is no contemplation, only duty. And he had a duty to Anakin now. He could not, would not allow himself to be distracted by the past. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity. He owed it to Qui-Gon, and especially to Anakin. By the time noon had come (his growling stomach ignored as he missed his second meal of the day), Qui-Gon's room had been fully scrubbed, any trace of his old Master gone or hidden away. Yet, his ghost lingered, which was ridiculous really as ghosts did not exist. It provided a perplexing question: How could he be gone and still remain?

When Anakin returned to the apartment, his signature a maelstrom of trepidation, sadness, fear, and even joy and eagerness, he started in surprise. A small plate laid on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. A glass of blue milk rested next to this plate of Alderaanian cheese cubes. It was ignored. Instead, Anakin focused on the now almost empty apartment. When he had first visited, the place had seemed homely with various knick knacks notating the pair's many travels. Now, only the essentials remained, all traces of his savior gone. Tears threatened to fall, his vision blurred. Master Qui-Gon was gone. His hero. And Anakin blamed himself even as he hated the red-skinned monster that stole Master Qui-Gon away. "Padawan?"

A crisp, accented voice chased away the tears quickly, reminding Anakin of his place as a Jedi. As he learned today, there was no emotion. There was peace. "Yes, Master Kenobi, I'm home."

The word home fell from his lips awkwardly. This was no longer a home, the pair thought. Just an echo of what should have been. They ignored it, however. There was no emotion. There is only peace.

 **A/N: So...that took longer than expected. By a bunch. But here it is! Honestly, I just depressed myself with this one. I am still upset Qui-Gon died in TPM. Let me know what you think and what you want to see! I have 8 chapters left to go for this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love you all so much!**


End file.
